That Lips
by byun14
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Mark Tuan yang merasa tergoda oleh bibir seorang Park Jinyoung GOT7 Stories with Mark Jin Pair I don't know must say what so, just enjoy,,,,


Pair : MarkJin

Ini BL/YAOI bagi yang tidak suka silakan keluar

Saya hanya berbagi cerita hasil imajinasi yang berkeliaran dari otak saya selamat menikmati :)

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon

Present

.

That Lips

.

Mark tahu jika dia tak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari seorang Park Jinyoung. Dia tak tahu hal apa yang ada pada Jinyoung sampai dirinya selalu tertarik dalam pesonanya. Namja manis dan menggemaskan yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu selalu tahu cara untuk menariknya. Bagai sisilain dari kutub yang berlawanan dengan dirinya dan akan saling menarik. Semua itu bukanlah masalah besar untuk Mark. Karena masalahnya adalah bibir yang selalu menggodanya untuk dijamah. Yah Mark tak bisa untuk menghilangkan pikirannya kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan bibir ranum itu.

.

Mark terus menatap Jinyoung yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan bibir namja di sebelahnya ini menjadi begitu menggoda di matanya. Yang dia tahu adalah selalu ingin menjamah bibir itu. Menyesap sensasi manis yang akan dirasakannya saat dia menjamahnya. Tapi, sayang karena dia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Lagipula dia siapa samapai berani melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka hanya sekedar kakak dan adik dalam sebuah grup bukan sepasang kekasih.

.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya saat Jinyoung menatapnya bingung. Dia segera membuang muka karena takut Jinyoung menyadari kalau dia menatapnya sedari tadi. Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sedang menikmati lolipopnya. Dia melepaskan lolipop itu dari bibirnya sehingga menyebabkan bunyi plop begitu kentara di telinga Mark yang menelan ludahnya.

.

"Mark hyung kau baik saja?" Mark tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jinyoung menatapnya yang sudah kembali menikmati lolipop

"aku baik saja" balas Mark sambil merangkul Jinyoung

.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati Jinyoung kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia segera saja bangun dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang karena wajah keduanya yang terlalu dekat. Dia mendelik pada Jinyoung yang malah menatap aneh padanya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda sebuah pertanyaan.

"aku hanya disuruh Jaebum hyung membangunkan hyung" Mark mengerutkan keningnya tanda menyelidik dan Jinyoung malah menghela napas "kalau hyung tak percaya ya sudah" sambung Jinyoung lalu segera berbalik sambil memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh dan muka yang sedikit bersemu

.

Jinyoung segera keluar kamar dan dia menghela napas besar setelah menutup pintu kamar Mark. Sungguh dia benar-benar bodoh karena hampir saja ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Mark. Dia berlalu ke dapur melanjutkan acara memasak untuk para member. Jinyoung berbalik hendak menuju lemari es sampai Mark datang membuatnya berjingkat kaget. Jinyoung terduduk di lantai saking terkejutnya membuat Mark meringis.

.

"kau tak apa?" tanya Mark dan mendekat pada Jinyoung

"hah, apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" tanya Jinyoung terkesan ketus apalagi dia mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku hanya mau minum" Jinyoung menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari Mark

"maaf mengagetkanmu" ucap Mark dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jinyoung

"Jr hyung masakanmu gosong" seru BamBam membuat Jinyoung membalikkan badannya dan menatap BamBam

"gosong?" tanya Jinyoung "apa katamu gosong!" Mark dan BamBam saling berpandangan bingung melihat Jinyoung yang berseru dan panic sendiri

.

Akhirnya sarapan pagi ini hanya dengan segelas susu dan beberapa sandwich karena masakan Jinyoung yang gosong tak dapat diselamatkan. Jinyoung meletakkan gelas susunya yang tersisa separuh dan beranjak pergi. Mark masih memperhatikan perginya Jinyoung sampai deheman keras menyadarkannya. Member di sana tertawa melihat ekspresi Mark yang seperti orang bodoh.

.

"Jaebum hyung apa kau sakit tenggorokkan?" teriak Jinyoung dari dalam kamar dan kali ini Mark lah yang mengejek JB dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"aku baik saja sayang" Mark menggeram mendengar balasan JB untuk Jinyoung

"jangan memanggilku begitu" seru Jinyoung mempoutkna bibirnya seraya kembali

"lalu kau mau aku panggil apa? Baby? Honey? Yeobo? atau yang lainnya" tanya JB menggoda Mark yang terlihat begitu jengkel "aduh, kenapa kau memukulku?" protes JB setelah Jinyoung memukul kepalanya dengan sendok saat sudah kembali

"aku tak suka semua panggilan yang kau tawarkan" balasnya dengan ketus dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"bagaimana dengan cheonsa?" celetuk Mark tanpa sadar membuat semua member kecuali dirinya dan Jinyoung menyeringai apalagi pipinya terlihat memerah bahkan sampa telinga

.

Mark tersenyum karena kini dia dan Jinyoung semakin dekat. Dia menatap Jinyoung yang sedang mengunyah permen. Sebenarnya bukan Jinyoung yang ada di fokusnya melainkan bibir merekahnya lah yang menggodanya. Mark terus menatap bibir yang sedang bergerak sensual karena sang empunya berbicara dengan intens. Dia tak yakin bisa menahan diri kalau Jinyoung tak juga diam. Mark berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan berpikir lebih jernih lagi.

.

"hyung kau tak apa?" tanya Jinyoung melihat gelagat Mark yang aneh

.

Mata Jinyoung melebar sebisanya karena mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Mark. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Mark akan menciumnya sekarang dan di depan banyak orang. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali membuat Mark tersenyum. Mark kembali memberikan kecupan ringan sambil menangkup pipinya yang masih dalam masa trans. Mark mengusap pipi Jinyoung sayang lalu menciumnya.

.

"manis sepertimu" bisik Mark membuat Jinyoung langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"aku ingin selalu menikmati bibir manismu, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Park Jinyoung?" tanya Mark dan Jinyoung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

.

Sekarang Mark tak perlu lagi menahan diri untuk mengecup bahkan lebih dari sekedar kecupan pada bibir Jinyoung. Dia merasa begitu bahagia karena ternyata Jinyoung juga menyimpan rasa padanya. Yah hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang akhirnya membuat keduanya bisa bersama.

.

Cerita baru setelah lama pergi dengan kesibukan dengan pairing baru MarkJinyoung

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang mau mampir. Untuk para reviewers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di FF ini.

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima.

For the last

Lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui


End file.
